


please?

by jooniemonie



Series: HIMYM Collections [1]
Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, Gen, HIMYM - Freeform, How I Met Your Mother - Freeform, Sitcom, Ted Mosby - Freeform, i live for HIMYM ok, i need more HIMYM people, like fuCK I WOULD DIE FOR THEM, reader - Freeform, rest of HIMYM characters, same as barney stilson, ted mosby is my love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniemonie/pseuds/jooniemonie
Summary: “I just want to say sorry.”“Why don’t you leave a message?”





	please?

_~~{ inspired by HIMYM S1E04 where Ted goes back on dating his 3 year girlfriend, Natalie, but the Reader instead takes her place. }~~ _

* * *

3 years. 3 years she’ve waited for him to get matured and think about commitment. He was dumb. He was pretty lame. How could he broke her feelings at the day of her birthday?

And there she is; sitting by the countertop drinking a bottle of booze, eating olives as she believed the ‘Olive Theory’ he was just saying, but, she doesn’t believe in it anymore. She still has the sock monkeys he has given to her that was placed at her bed, though. Ah, the good times.

Then suddenly, a knock from the door was heard. She seemed hesitant at first, but she had no choice.

As she looked at the peep hole, she saw a sock monkey right outside the door. Could it be? It can’t be. She opened the door, then saw a very peculiar guy holding the sock monkey.

“Hi,” Ted looked at her with a cute sly smile. She seemed surprised, then closed the door.

She went back, until she heard knocks again.

“(Name), come on, I just want to say I’m sorry. I only came down here, ‘cause you wouldn’t answer my call,” he exclaimed desparately.

“Hey, here’s an idea. Why don’t you leave a message?” (Name) spat bitterly, thinking about the things that happened between them before.

“Good one,” he laughed nervously, waiting for a response from the other side.

He was expecting a blank response, so he just continued. “I’m just gonna leave the sock monkey here, goodbye,” he responded, while making fake footsteps so she could believe he was gone.

(Name) carefully head at the door and checked if there’s no one out, then opened it to get the sock monkey. As she did, Ted appeared in front of her.

She was taken aback by the sudden occurence, and has the urge to slam the door in his face.

“Okay, okay look! I know you’re mad, but . . . happy birthday,” Ted reached the sock monkey in front of her, “ . . . 3 years ago.”

“Oh yeah? Up YOURS, 3 years ago,” she glared at him, then closed the door, but he was too quick and stopped it from happening.

“Look, look. I was an idiot leaving that message, I realized how much that sucked,” Ted bit his lip, hoping she could forgive him.

She shook her head, “No you don’t.”

_~~{ flashback from 3 years ago as he left the message and a surprise for her is being planned. }~~ _

“There was a surprise party that night . . ?” his lips formed an ‘o’, as he felt very guilty.

(Name) nod slowly.

“How come nobody told me? People think I can’t keep a secret but I totally can!” he stated angrily, motioning a down gesture, making her step back for a bit.

> “Sorry, enough with the issue,” he calmed down, “Look, (Name), I was just a stupid kid back then, terrified with commitment.”

(Name) nod with understanding, “And I supposed you are ready to get married and settle down.”

“Well yeah, actually,” Ted grinned like an idiot he could be, and I think it’s very cute, “I’m a different guy now — give me another chance.”

“You must think I have absolutely no self-respect,” she rolled her eyes, slyly smiling at the opposite side.

> “Come on, just a cup of coffee,” he lifted the sock monkey up his face, impersonating a silly voice, “‘Please, (Name), give the guy another chance. Self-respect is overrated!’”

(Name) giggled, actually letting the poor guy in. He settled down the couch, as she poured them both a drink.

She sat down beside him, and this took an opportunity for Ted to grab both her hands.

“I am sincerely sorry for what I was doing the past few years, I really hope you could forgive me—”

Ted was interrupted by (Name) pressing her lips with his. He was surprised, but he hadn’t kissed someone again not long after they break up, so he kinda missed this feeling.

He kissed back, but not long that they had to pull away for air.

“Does that answer your question, Mr. Mosby?” she smirked, taking the drink and sipped it whole.

He gaped at her, then turning back as he was grinning and smiling like an excited idiot.

I guess it’s not that bad to make arrangements with your past relationship, and even so, you might be lucky and find “the one” in your life.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> // hey y’all, i’m bacc. i just want to let you know i am a huge doRK FOR HIMYM AND OSOSAN IM SHOOK


End file.
